


Огонь с именем Локи

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, KoalaSkakao21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaSkakao21/pseuds/KoalaSkakao21
Summary: "Однажды Тор заметил, что Локи где-то скрывается вечерами, бесшумно ускользая из виду. В обычных любимых местах брата он не находился, расспрашивать паршивца было так же бесполезно, как заставить говорить камень, поэтому Тор решил за ним проследить..."





	Огонь с именем Локи

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216012683.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Вдоль длинного коридора один за другим зажигались факелы, отбрасывая тусклый неровный свет на массивные украшения на стенах. Золото на них не поблекло, хотя коридорами в этой части дворца уже давно никто не пользовался. От стен тянуло холодом. Он окутывал ноги и пытался сковать пальцы рук, от него не спасал магический огонь. Но даже такой холод был слишком слаб, чтобы увлеченный Тор его заметил.

Тор крался вдоль стен, будто на охоте, где нельзя выдавать себя ни единым движением, ни дыханием. «Добыча» маячила в трех десятках шагов впереди и не подозревала о том, что на нее открыта охота. Или делала вид, что не подозревала. Ведь «добычей» был Локи, верткий и хитрющий младший брат. 

Однажды Тор заметил, что Локи где-то скрывается вечерами, бесшумно ускользая из виду. В обычных любимых местах брата он не находился, расспрашивать паршивца было так же бесполезно, как заставить говорить камень, поэтому Тор решил за ним проследить.

Твердым уверенным шагом Локи уходил все дальше вглубь дворца, не оглядываясь и не скрываясь, потому что не от кого. Здесь не было стражи и давно не скользили бесшумными тенями слуги. Старые подземные коридоры хранили пыль тысячелетий и нехотя оживали в свете пламени, которое подчинялось легкому взмаху руки Локи.

Золотые стены сменились каменными; под ногами едва слышно захрустела пыль; холод окреп и пробрался под облегченный кожаный доспех. А Локи все шел и шел, явно хорошо знакомой ему дорогой.

Наконец, за очередным поворотом, которые Тор прилежно старался считать, хоть и сбился где-то на втором десятке, показались огромные каменные двери с замысловато врезанными в узор рунами защиты от врага. Локи остановился перед ними, приложил руку к месту, где сходились две створки, и через несколько секунд двери бесшумно раскрылись. Брат мягко провел ладонью по одной из них и шагнул в темноту, которую они охраняли. Тор умудрился прошмыгнуть следом в последний момент, пока двери медленно закрывались, и оказался в абсолютной темноте.

Темнота напоминала черное, вязкое и душное болото. Локи видно не было. Тор не видел абсолютно ничего, даже собственной вытянутой вперед руки, пока в самом центре не вспыхнул небольшой огонек в руке Локи. Тор понял, что они находятся в старой оружейной, где из вооружения остались пара огромных сломанных щитов, копий, да неровный меч, что лежал под самыми ногами и отражал языки пламени. Тор поспешил спрятаться за щит, который стоял близко к нему, продолжая следить за действиями брата.

Затянутый в привычное кожаное облачение, Локи стоял в центре огромного зала и с тонкой улыбкой рассматривал пляшущий на ладони огонь. Затем достал из-за пояса кинжал и подцепил им пламя как вязкое желе. Огонь послушно перетек на лезвие, и Локи кинул кинжал в пол. Лезвие вошло точно между каменных плит, издав дрожащий звон, и осталось гореть, освещая небольшое пространство вокруг. Видимо, этого освещения Локи вполне достаточно.

Локи поднял голову и оглядел громадный зал, Тор, увлеченный слежкой за братом, успел вовремя спрятаться за щит, поэтому Локи его не обнаружил. И слава норнам! Ему вдруг стало до жути любопытно, чем же занимается здесь брат, пока его никто не видит.

Неожиданности начались тут же. Локи отвернулся от огня, отошел на несколько шагов, поднял руки и стал расстегивать верхний плащ, выискивая спрятанные застежки. Он никуда не спешил; снял плащ и аккуратно сложил его на куске другого щита. Принялся за кожаный камзол… и тут Тор вспомнил, что брат умеет снимать с себя одежду одном взмахом руки с помощью магии. А сейчас это выглядело как своего рода ритуал. Локи глубоко и спокойно дышал, плавно двигал руками, не сделав ни одного резкого движения, пока из одежды на нем не остались только кожаные штаны, которые Локи задрал чуть ли не до колен. Он выпрямился, собрал отросшие волосы в хвост, расправил плечи и, босой, пошел обратно к оставленному огню.

На первый взгляд Локи был худым как щепка, но Тор видел крепкие и сильные мышцы рук, поджарый живот, на котором играли отсветы магического пламени. Локи очертил ногой светящийся круг вокруг огня, наклонился и легко вытащил кинжал из пола. Оранжевое пламя осветило его сосредоточенное лицо, и Локи что-то вывел концом горящего лезвия на ладонях, отбросил кинжал подальше из круга и развел руки в стороны ладонями вверх. Тор не видел, но каким-то особым чутьем ощущал, что Локи прикрыл глаза и приготовился, как к прыжку в воду.

Над ладонями вспыхнуло два небольших огненных шара. Зародившись из искры, пламя мгновенно скрутилось, сжалось и запылало в десятки раз ярче, чем то, что горело на кинжале.

Боевой магический огонь. Невероятно сильный и смертоносный, сжирающий все на своем пути. Тор высунулся из-за щита, едва удержавшись, чтобы не выдать что-то вроде «ух, ты, Локи!» или «чтоб меня Сурт подрал!», но вовремя опомнился и закрыл рот.

Локи долго стоял, не шевелясь, кажется, даже задержав дыхание, а огонь над его ладонями выжидающе ворочался, выплевывая в пространство языки пламени. Глубоко вздохнув, Локи медленно и плавно повел шары к себе, покрутил кистями, заставив их проплыть под руками, вывел перед собой и с силой отправил вперед, выставляя руки. Шары вспыхнули, отлетели, и будто на невидимой пружине понеслись обратно, но Локи выгнулся под невообразимым углом под ними и поймал, не касаясь ладонями пламя.

Еще выпад — шары разошлись в разные стороны, Локи их с легкостью поймал и прокрутил в воздухе, перебирая пальцами. На его лице улыбка, широкая и бесшабашная, а в глазах — огонь. Тор присмотрелся. В глазах Локи огонь не просто отражался, он горел в них, выплескиваясь из орбит тягучими языками пламени. И Тору стало страшно… за брата.

Шары летали по всему залу, оставляя после себя белые хвосты, а Локи крутился на небольшом пятачке, ловя и отпуская их. Это было похоже на танец, да это и был танец, смертоносный и оттого завораживающий. Локи гибко тянулся, отклоняясь от летящего шара, почти бесшумно переступал ногами, выгибался, позволяя времени остановиться и шарам пройти так близко к коже на животе, что у Тора засосало под ложечкой, затем мягким движением руки посылал их в сторону. И снова, и снова, и невозможно было представить, что это бесконечное движение когда-нибудь остановится.

Шары будто стремились к нему, чтобы обласкать своего создателя, но это была пожирающая ласка, после которой мало кто мог выжить. Локи с грацией змеи уходил от жалящих языков пламени и ни разу не пересек начертанную линию. Его кожа блестела от пота, глаза внимательно следили за шарами. Он двигался с огнем, сливался с ним, становясь таким же изменчивым, танцевал под одному ему слышную музыку пламени.

Тор не мог оторвать взгляд от брата. У него давно вылетели все мысли, и только образ мага, танцующего с пламенем, остался выжженным где-то изнутри черепа.

Неожиданно в щит, за которым прятался Тор, ударил один из шаров и с громким треском раскрошил на мелкие осколки. Тор не успел даже вскрикнуть, только отпрянул, отнимая руки. Слава Одину, не успел! Лицо обожгло жаром, а глаза ослепило яркой белой вспышкой — огонь получил кусочек добычи, сожрав щит до последней крошки, — и Тор попятился, споткнулся и съехал по стене на ледяной пол.

Когда свет перестал заливать все вокруг, он убрал руку от лица и увидел перед собой брата, который держал над двумя разведенными в стороны ладонями по шару и с не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбкой смотрел на него, наклонив голову на бок.

— Ты что, с ума сбрендил?! — заорал Тор, подскакивая на ноги. — Я же тут… — Локи заинтересованно приподнял брови, — …сижу. 

Окончание обвиняющей реплики получилось скомканным, ибо Локи же не знал, что он тут сидит!.. Тор несколько умерил пыл.

— Я заметил.

— Заметил?

— Тор, когда ты пытаешься бесшумно выслеживать добычу, то пыхтишь, как чибис перед самкой, — Локи царственно развернулся вместе с шарами и пошел от Тора прочь. — И знаешь что, — спокойно говорил он, подходя к все еще горевшему кинжалу, — ты жив именно благодаря тому, что я тебя заметил.

Локи сел на пол на колени и, соединив руки вместе, слил два огненных шара в один, затем вытащил кинжал и перерезал себе левую ладонь до крови. Боевой магический огонь распался густым черным дымом.

— Видишь ли, — Локи зажал руку и поднялся. Тон его голоса не изменился: мягкий и ласкающий… как пламя. — Я выбрал это заброшенное место именно потому, что здесь никогда… никого… нет!!!

Вместе с ужасающим гневным выкриком в Тора полетел горящий кинжал и вонзился в стену точно над ухом. Тор проследил взглядом, как на его плечо упало несколько опаленных прядей волос. Локи медленно, но неотвратимо приближался, сгорая от ярости, но Тор уже был готов и во всеоружии. Кулаки всегда при нем.

Локи неожиданно сорвался на бег и прыгнул, точно кобра, но Тор ловко отбился и поймал его в крепкий захват. Локи зарычал и пнул по ногам, отчего они оба сверзились на пол. Тор хотел было уже продолжить их славное общение, но увидел, что вниз от правой лопатки брата идет широкий, не до конца заживший шрам. Локи выгнулся дугой в его объятиях, но Тор уже не держал и позволил брату упасть вперед на руки.

— Что у тебя со спиной, Локи? — отчего-то недовольным тоном спросил Тор.

— Напоминание, — выплюнул брат, тяжело дыша. — О глупости.

Локи сел на пол, опираясь на кулаки. Он был бледен, пот ручьями лился по нему, капал с волос и ресниц. То ли от холода, то ли от усталости он дрожал всем телом. Тренировка явно выжала из него все соки.

— Нужно идти к лекарям, — сказал Тор, рассматривая брата.

— Не нужно.

— Локи!

— Я сказал, не нужно! — рыкнул он. — Это ожог боевого магического огня. Его не вылечить так просто. Я должен исправить ошибку.

— Я все равно отведу тебя. Может быть даже отнесу! Ты сейчас и котенку отпор не дашь.

Тор приблизился с твердым намерением подхватить брата на руки, но Локи отшатнулся с диким шипением и призвал в руку кинжал, который тут же оказался перед горлом Тора.

— Не смей! — прошипел он. — Вспороть тебе горло сил хватит.

— Локи, ну чего ты как змея подколодная?! — обиженно воскликнул Тор. — Я же помочь хочу!

— Ты всегда делаешь только хуже. Если хочешь знать — боевой магический огонь запрещен во всех Девяти мирах, потому что считается… неуправляемым, — последнее он произнес с нескрываемой самодовольной усмешкой.

Тор осел на ноги.

— Локи… да отец за это по рогам настучит!

— Только попробуй сказать ему! И рога! Молчи про рога!

Лезвие опасно сверкнуло, но Тор просто схватил его рукой и отбросил в сторону, как надоедливую муху. Рука Локи безвольно упала, словно именно в кинжале заключалась ее сила. Братец недовольно засопел. «Ну и что вот с ним делать?..» — с некоторым отчаянием подумал Тор.

— Ты хоть встать-то можешь, боевой маг? — добродушно спросил он, надеясь лаской притушить огонь по имени Локи, а то еще кусаться начнет, один раз чуть ухо не откусил, гаденыш.

— Я еще не боевой маг, — откликнулся Локи и упал на спину, поморщившись от боли.

— Что, нужно наколдовать еще с десяток лягушек?

Локи недовольно зыркнул на него и поджал губы, но промолчал. Тор сел с ним рядом и стал интересом разглядывать. Не каждый день ему доводилось видеть тренировку брата, только если они бились на учебном оружии друг с другом, что выпадало им очень редко. Локи не любил, когда за ним наблюдают во время обучения, поэтому появлялся на ристалище обычно во всеоружии и с гордо вздернутым носом. По одному этому виду Тор мгновенно понимал: братишка выучил что-то новое и нужно быть наготове. Тору же было все равно, кто и когда на него смотрит, был бой и противник, остальное — неважно.

— И так каждый раз? — спросил он, вдоволь насмотревшись на распластанного по полу брата.

— Что каждый раз?

— Этот огонь будто испил тебя…

— Сегодня мне приходилось держать не только его, но и тебя, чтобы не задеть.

Тор задумался…

— Так этот щит…

— Да ты вельва, братец! Этот щит был не просто щитом. Я наложил на него защитное поле, за которое ты бы не вышел, пока я не пожелаю. Именно оно и вспыхнуло, когда я послал в щит шар.

Тор не знал, что сказать. С одной стороны Локи его защитил, а с другой сам же потом разбил защиту. Вот всегда с ним так: на каждый его поступок приходится по два объяснения, иногда полностью противоположных друг другу. Как змея, у которой две головы, смотрящие в разные стороны. Тор зачем-то представил, что у Локи две головы, которые одинаково ухмыляются и зыркают хитрющими глазами, и содрогнулся. Слава Одину, у Локи одна голова — Асгард может спать спокойно. Тор так обрадовался этому факту, что подполз поближе к брату и аккуратно, насколько возможно, положил голову Локи себе на колени, развязав волосы и несмело запустив в них пальцы.

Локи послал ему удивленный взгляд, но, увидев улыбку, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Дышал он глубоко, ровно и спокойно, Тор гладил его по голове и вспоминал то, что сегодня увидел: тонкого, как струна, и гибкого, как плеть, Локи, танцующего с двумя опасными даже для самого мага пламенными шарами. Но Локи и сам был опасным, как тысяча демонов Муспельхейма, наверное, поэтому магический огонь подчинялся ему — чуял своего.

— Ты это… — начал Тор, сам не зная, что хочет сказать. — Когда там… здорово, в общем.

Локи нахмурил брови и медленно открыл глаза.

— Ты что, захотел меня похвалить? — недоверчиво предположил он, будто похвала — это такой трудновыводимый яд.

— Ну, да. Я так не умею, с огнем…

Локи весело фыркнул.

— Тебя к огню подпускать нельзя — Асгард подожжешь, а мне потом тушить.

— Эй! — обиделся Тор и ткнул брата в бок; Локи засмеялся. — И как, интересно, ты будешь его тушить?

— Превращусь в водяного дракона, — в глазах Локи заплясали огни. — Изопью воды из Падающего моря и потушу Асгард.

— А водяные драконы разве летают?

— Какое мне дело? Это же буду я, а не водяной дракон.

Локи устремил взгляд вверх, туда, где высокий потолок терялся в темноте, и тихо сказал, будто пообещал: «я буду летать». Легкая улыбка смягчила острые черты лица, как будто художник смазал четкие линии, скрывая образ тонким туманом. Тор тоже посмотрел вверх. В каменном своде оружейной тихо замерцали звезды, проявившиеся туманности расплылись волнами и продолжили свое вечное движение, теперь не скрываясь и не таясь в темноте.

Тор осторожно провел большим пальцем по щеке Локи.

«Я буду летать…»

— И ты меня даже верхом на своей колотушке не догонишь! — задорно поддразнил брат и засмеялся.

— Вот превратишься — и проверим! — насупился Тор.

— Сначала Мьельнир заработай, а уж за мной дело не станет.

— Значит, спор? — протянул руку Тор, выпутав пальцы из волос.

— Спор! — легко согласился Локи, сверкая огнем в глазах.

Они долго сидели там, под древними сводами оружейной, окрашенными в небо Асгарда. Локи рассказывал о драконах: водных, обитающих в глубочайших озерах Альвхейма, и огненных, что были на службе у Сурта. У цвергов были другие драконы, длинные, как змеи, но существенно уступающие в размерах своим собратьям, оно и понятно — под землей особо не вырастешь; чешуя у них, говорят, золотая и сияет, как тысяча звезд. Никто, кроме самих цвергов, их не видел, а с этих станется наплести небылиц, лишь бы там золото да камни поблескивали.

— А у йотунов? — спросил Тор. — У них есть драконы? Я бы сразился с парочкой! Может, тогда мне отец Мьельнир вручит.

Локи опустил глаза и чуть нахмурился, закусив щеку с внутренней стороны.

— Локи? — Тор наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. — Ты чего замолчал?

— Я не нашел упоминаний о ледяных драконах, — уклончиво ответил Локи. — О Йотунхейме вообще мало что известно, слишком уж недружелюбный край.

Но Тор понял, что его водят за нос.

— Ну-ка колись! Я же вижу, что ты что-то знаешь!

Локи вгляделся в лицо Тора, решая, говорить или нет. Знал же, что Тор теперь от него не отстанет. Брат тяжко вздохнул и поднялся, явив взору длинный, до самого пояса, красный рубец на спине, который едва начал затягивался новой кожей. Зрелище было не самым приятным; каким же он был раньше и как же, наверное, это больно. Да, Тор всегда считал магию Локи фокусами, не достойными воина, но это — другое. Боевой огонь был оружием, тяжелым, трудным и смертоносным. Тор был рад, что его брат способен совладать с подобным древним оружием, но от одного взгляда на этот шрам его начало мутить.

— Не смотри так, — тихо попросил Локи, как будто у него глаза на затылке. — Я исправлю ошибку, и он затянется.

— Больно? — спросил Тор, неосознанно протянув руку к спине Локи.

— Было больно. Очень. Ты даже представить не можешь, как больно.

— Ну хорош стращать! — Тора аж передернуло.

Брат пожал плечами.

— У Йотунхейма жидкая сердцевина, — спокойно начал рассказывать Локи. — Асгард опоясывает Падающее море, а там море закручивается в шар, как огонь, что ты сегодня видел в моих руках. Строго говоря, это не вода и никакое не море, а энергия, настолько плотная и мощная, что стала похожа на воду. И… — запнулся, — там змеи, в ней, — он с трудом выдавил слова. — Огромные, длинные, как ветви Иггдрасиля, черные, как бездна, с красными глазами…

Локи замолчал. Он сидел к Тору спиной, склонив голову и, кажется, опять задрожал. Да что с ним сегодня происходит?!. Тор незаметно подсел ближе.

— Откуда ты узнал? Сам же сказал, что нигде этого нет.

— Увидел.

— Как?

— Не знаю… — он мотнул головой, явно отгоняя непрошеные мысли. — Я получил этот ожог, когда в первый раз вызвал боевой огонь. Я упал тогда в темноту и увидел их. Они зашипели на меня… — голос у Локи дрогнул. — Как будто я принадлежу им… и сделал что-то запретное… А я… я понимал их, их шипение… но я… я не понимаю, почему…

И Тор не стал это терпеть. Придвинулся к брату и обхватил поперек пояса, прижимая к себе, сильно, но аккуратно, чтобы не причинить боли. Локи вцепился пальцами в его руки и приник еще плотнее, весь сжался, будто стремясь исчезнуть из пространства.

Тор хорошо помнил те моменты из детства, когда Локи было страшно. Он бесшумно приходил к нему в комнату, становился у кровати, комкая в пухлых пальцах ночную сорочку, и смотрел так, что страшно становилось уже Тору. Локи не говорил ни слова. Только смотрел огромными от ужаса глазами и кусал подрагивающие губы. Тор точно так же брал его в охапку и затаскивал на свою постель, где брат тут же сворачивался тугим клубком у него под боком. Что это было, Тор так и не узнал, утром Локи ничего не помнил и только весело брыкался в кровати, а у матери спросить Тор не решался. Эти моменты были только их и никого больше.

Как и сейчас.

Постепенно Локи затих в поистине удушающих объятиях — такова сила переживания, ничего не поделаешь. Тор чуть ослабил хватку, но брат вырываться не стал, только откинул голову на плечо Тору и с хитринкой заглянул в глаза.

— Ты меня обнимаешь, — озвучил он важную мысль и улыбнулся.

— Я всегда тебя обнимаю.

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Хорошо.

Локи задумчиво молчал, уставившись куда-то в пол. Иллюзии звезд давно растворились, поэтому Тору ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как смотреть на Локи, да сидеть с ним на полу.

— Я думаю, нам нужно идти, — наконец, выдал он. — Нас могут искать.

— Брось, Тор! Никто никогда нас не искал, потому что все знали, что вместе с нами обязательно найдут и неприятности.

— И приключения.

— Что не редко было одним и тем же.

Они вместе коротко рассмеялись.

— Что, предлагаешь сидеть тут до Рагнарека?

— Ты всегда выбирал самые труднодостижимые цели, братец, — протянул Локи и выпутался из рук Тора. — Ладно, идем. Оденусь только.

Одевался Локи тоже без помощи магии, и Тор вдруг понял, что у него, наверное, просто нет на это сил, таким изможденным он выглядел.

По коридорам они теперь шли плечом к плечу, а не скрываясь и не выслеживая друг друга. Напоследок Локи напомнил, что если Тор расскажет кому-то о том, что он ему показал, то сильно пожалеет. А Тор уже знал, чего можно ожидать от братца в гневе и очень не хотел попасть под поток яда. Взамен Локи пообещал, что совсем скоро разберется с раной, а Тор сказал, что проверит. Обязательно проверит. И если результат ему не понравится, жалеть будет уже Локи. Принцы обменялись ухмылками и разошлись по разным покоям как два дуэлянта.

***

Тор всегда вставал с рассветом, как только пятки касался первый солнечный луч, щекоча теплом. Тор морщился и прятал пятку под одеяло. Сколько он не укрывался ночью по самые уши, все равно с утра его будила эта щекотка. И как решить эту загадку он не представлял, одеяло всякий раз оказывалось где-то вокруг головы, а не там, где ему положено быть. Тор недовольно рыкнул в подушку и поднялся.

Окно в его покоях было большим, самым большим. Тор его очень любил и гордился, что у него такое большое окно, из которого виден весь Асгард, величественный и великолепный город царей. Тор подходил к окну каждое утро, жмурясь от солнечных бликов, которые отбрасывали золотые крыши. И ему казалось, что Асгард смотрит на своего принца сверкающими глазами. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя невозможно большим, как гора, и хотел обнять весь мир.

Радужная полоса Бивреста тянулась через Падающее море к самой Бездне. Тор вспомнил, как они вдвоем с Локи в первый раз решили дойти до Обсерватории и посмотреть, как падает море. Рано утром они ускользнули из дворца и побежали по городу. Тогда это казалось таким опасным приключением! Они чувствовали себя преступниками, и бежали, заливисто хохоча. Прохожие расступались, асиньи отдергивали длинные юбки, чтобы они не запутались в подоле, но Локи все равно умудрился упасть прямо под пышную юбку какой-то торговки булочками, она охнула и едва не уронила поднос. Тор естественно тут же бросился младшему брату на выручку и стал неистово шарить руками в бесконечных юбках, идя на вопль Локи. Визг от торговки стоял такой, что уши сворачивались, но Тор победил, и в итоге они прибежали к Биврёсту, уплетая сладкие булочки, которые удалось стащить Локи.

Тор помнил, что чуть не подавился, когда увидел Биврест. Бесконечный мост, соединяющий все Девять миров. Локи замер рядом. Они одновременно протянули друг другу липкие от сахара руки и сделали неуверенный шаг на радужную поверхность, покачнулись, как если бы ступили на узкое бревно через ручей, и переглянулись. Взгляд у Локи был таким, что Тор на всю жизнь запомнил. Смеющийся и хитрющий, как у лисы, счастливый. Мост приветливо заискрил под ступнями, и они уверенно пошли вперед…

Закончилось это приключение глубоким вечером, когда Хеймдалль сообщил царице о том, что на полу его Обсерватории спят два принца, вцепившись друг в друга как щенки.

Тор почесал подбородок, улыбнувшись воспоминанию. Если очень постараться, то пальцами можно нащупать щетину. Локи смеялся, что ничего там нет, а Тор ведет себя так, будто у него борода, как у отца. Но Тор-то знал, что она есть! Вот же! Пощупать можно. Локи просто не щупал.

По глазам резануло что-то яркое. Тор поморщился и посмотрел вниз, на город, и понял, что его ослепил наконечник копья эйнхерия. Целый отряд воинов строевым шагом двигался по Бивресту, направляясь к Обсерватории. Тор нахмурился. Отец куда-то посылает воинов? Понадобилась помощь Асгарда? Почему он не знает?! Ему как раз нужен Подвиг! Он уже совсем воин! А с подвигами в Асгарде настоящая беда, ни одного днем с огнем не сыщется. А тут такая возможность!

Горя праведным гневом, Тор выбежал из своих покоев, чуть не запутавшись в полотенце, которое все норовило улизнуть с бедер, и побежал к Локи. Этот паршивец наверняка все знает и ничего ему не сказал!

Ввалившись в покои брата, Тор сначала опешил — какая же темень! Плотные шторы полностью закрывали окно — не такое большое как у Тора — и не пропускали ни луча света. Пару раз больно ударив ногу о какие-то дурацкие столики и запнув куда-то в темноту очередной фолиант, валявшийся на полу там, где Локи в последний раз его читал, Тор на ощупь пробрался к ложу и плюхнулся на него. Что-то впилось в ребра справа, но Тору было плевать. Нужно только разыскать эту малявку в ворохе одеял и подушек, а дальше дело техники, отработанной годами.

Локи нашелся в одеяльном коконе, свернувшийся в три погибели вокруг подушки. Тор вздернул спящего мертвым сном брата за плечи и сильно потряс. Локи забавно замотал головой и недовольно сморщил нос. Опять читал до утра…

— Локи!

— То-о-ор… — протянул еще не проснувшийся Локи. — Тор, если ты меня немедленно… не положишь так, как было… — он широко зевнул. — То я тебя убью, — по-житейски просто закончил Локи.

— Не убьешь! — закричал Тор ему в ухо и чудом успел увернуться от укуса в нос. — Просыпайся, гад! Я все знаю!

— А вот теперь… точно убью. Но сначала… высплюсь…

— Локи! — Тор хорошенько его встряхнул, за что схлопотал взгляд, полный ненависти, да такой силы, что впору было кузницу разжигать. Но Тор — не кузня, его не прожжешь. — Отец куда-то послал отряд эйнхериев, значит, кому-то нужна помощь, и мне не сказали! А мне подвиг нужен! Ты же знаешь! Ты все всегда знаешь!

— Я знаю! — прошипел в ответ Локи, окончательно проснувшись. — Я знаю, что ты болван! Отпусти меня немедленно!

Получив ладонью в солнечное сплетение (и как только гаденыш вывернулся?!), Тор разжал пальцы, и освободившийся Локи сбросил его с кровати на пол. Раздался дикий металлический звон. В бок опять впилось что-то острое.

— Не смей крушить мою комнату! — высоко взревел Локи. — Не смей в нее врываться! И не смей меня…

Докричать свою пламенную речь Локи не смог. Прыгнув на звук, (потому что темно было так, что хоть глаз выколи) Тор повалил его и сжал в крепком захвате, припечатав спиной к высокой спинке кровати, одновременно закрывая рот рукой.

Перепалка была шуточная, ну, в самом деле, никто из них — Тор уверен — не собирался причинять другому боль. Однако Локи вдруг через ладонь закричал так, будто его по-живому режут. Тор тут же отскочил от него и обеспокоенно затараторил, обшаривая кровать вокруг себя в надежде нащупать брата.

— Локи? Локи, ты чего? Что я… Что там было? Копье, кинжал твой? Там было что-то, отвечай! И раздвинь, наконец, эти шторы!

— Бестолочь… — тихо выдохнул Локи.

Шторы медленно разъехались, наполнив образовавшуюся тишину тяжелым шуршанием. Тор зажмурился от яркого света, но глаза быстро привыкли, и он нашел взглядом Локи. Тот лежал на животе поперек кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Спину пересекал давний шрам. Тора замутило. Шрам выглядел так, будто его только вчера нанесли, кое-где даже по капле кровоточил. Локи уткнул лицо в одеяло, зажав ткань зубами, и тяжело дышал.

— Локи, мать твою в Хель! — не выдержал Тор.

Братец глухо засмеялся.

— Твою тоже, между прочим… — сказал он и глубоко вдохнул. — Твое счастье, что ты не маг, и не можешь повлиять на миропорядок одним словом.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы! Ты же обещал, Локи! Почти месяц прошел!

— Двадцать два дня…

— Не важно! — отрезал Тор. — Я сейчас же несу тебя к лекарям, и если понадобится, свяжу по рукам и ногам, — Локи приготовился возмущаться и кричать. — И кляп в рот засуну!

— …но так ты не узнаешь, куда отец отправил отряд эйнхериев, — тихо и подленько заметил Локи, приподняв голову и улыбаясь как змея. — Подвиг, Тор. Ты так давно ждал! Протяни руку — и вот он, славный Мьельнир. — Локи приподнялся еще, опираясь на руки, и потянулся к замершему Тору, который будто получил удар под дых. — А я смогу тебя провести в обход Хеймдалля. Даю слово.

Тор набычился и долго смотрел в глаза брата. Этот гад знал, на что давить, и поставил вопрос очень просто и одновременно невероятно сложно. Брат или Мьельнир? Брат или подвиг? Брат или…

Локи плавно перетек по постели и внезапно оказался очень близко, на расстоянии вздоха. Поймал глазами взгляд Тора и намертво сплавил со своим.

— К тому же… — едва слышно сказал Локи. — Неужели ты понесешь меня к лекарям в таком виде? — его брови чуть приподнялись.

И Тор по легкому ветерку фатально осознал, что полотенце, в котором он прибежал, давно сгинуло в пучине одеял и подушек. Локи мягко улыбнулся, заметив, как сжался Тор от неловкости. Но уже совсем взрослый воин, у которого есть настоящая щетина, стоически не шевелил даже пальцем, продолжая стоять на коленях лицом к лицу с братом. Прежде они видели друг друга обнаженными и не раз, но никогда Локи на него так не смотрел. Его глаза сверкали и переливались чернотой, горячей и душной, как будто та тьма, что заполняла комнату, впиталась в них, заполнив до краев. И Тор утонул в этой тьме, напрочь забыв, что сейчас утро.

Не отводя взгляда, Локи поднял руку и приложил теплую ладонь к его груди. Тор вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Ладонь погладила грудь и осторожно спустилась на живот. На боку, в который дважды сегодня что-то втыкалось, Тор почувствовал вторую ладонь и пальцы, мягко поглаживающие каждое ребро. Вдоль позвоночника прошла легкая дрожь, а затем произошло то, чего он и не понял толком, потому что сознание плавало где-то очень далеко, за пределами Иггдрасиля — там ведь тоже тьма…

Он качнулся вперед и приложился губами к губам брата.

А вот Локи, должно быть, понял все. Он отшатнулся от Тора, едва не упав на спину, и без того огромные глаза распахнулись в испуге, как у подбитой лани, и смотрели дико, растеряв всю томящуюся теплоту.

— Т-т-ты… — его губы задрожали и взгляд заметался. — Дур-рак! Я же… я…

Тор положил тяжелую руку на затылок брата, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и потянул к себе. Он мало соображал, что делал — Локи своего добился, — просто делал, что ему хотелось. А хотелось, чтобы Локи стал ближе. Только и всего.

По телу Локи прошла заметная дрожь, и он будто бы ее испугался, испугался даже больше, чем поцелуя, и смотрел снизу вверх каким-то умоляющим и опасающимся одновременно взглядом.

Тор поднял вторую руку, чтобы положить на талию брату, но тот кинул на нее полный ужаса взгляд, юрко вывернулся из рук и поспешно скрылся за дверями купальни.

***

Тор сидел на кровати, болтая ногой. Как-то много событий для одного утра на одну голову Тора, и он сидел посреди этих событий, не представляя, что ему делать. Вокруг как после стихийного бедствия валялись вещи, в основном книги и свитки — Локи явно всю ночь, и, может быть, даже не одну, искал какой-то ответ или решение, и, судя по всему, не нашел, потому что ночная сорочка растянулась по настенной лампе, заброшенная туда в бессильной ярости.

«Нужно было не слушать его, а сразу тащить к лекарям! — отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху Тор. — Тоже мне, маг недоделанный!»

Весь этот месяц они виделись мало. Тор начал догадываться, что брат просто его избегает, потому что раскрыл свою тайну. Уж что-что, а скрываться Локи умел. Захочешь — не найдешь, забьется в какую-нибудь щель и будет наблюдать да посмеиваться, глядя на то, как ты ходишь мимо, ничего не замечая. Тор с детства не любил играть с ним в прятки.

Подвиг и загадочный отряд эйнхериев на мосту как-то отошли на задний план в мыслях Тора. Он не хотел выбирать между братом и Мьельниром. Даже в мыслях не хотел. А потом… Тор до сих пор не разобрался, что было потом, но оно ему вроде как… понравилось. Даже очень понравилось. Почему Локи убежал? Он же первый начал!

Тор не заметил, как из купальни вышел Локи, облаченный в излюбленную черную броню, строгий и натянутый, как струна.

— Так и будешь сидеть здесь? — сухо бросил он.

Тор поднял глаза от пальцев ног и хотел было подойти, но Локи выставил руку вперед.

— Нет! Лучше сиди там.

Тор совсем запутался.

— Локи…

— Зверь в горах Ванахейма, — ни с того ни с сего объявил Локи. — Уже давно жрет местных жителей, чьи поселения располагаются в ущельях гор. Они пытались справиться сами, но, видно, не преуспели и попросили помощи у Асгарда. Отец отправил туда отряд. Два отряда, — он сделал многозначительную паузу. — Ты видел второй.

— А первый что же? — против воли загорелся Тор. Он же не хотел ничего выбирать! Но Локи все решил за него.

— Не вернулся.

Локи криво усмехнулся, когда увидел, как выпрямился Тор, сурово сводя брови.

— Я должен туда пойти! — веско постановил Тор, поднимаясь на ноги. — Какая-то тварь жрет наш народ!

— Именно, братец, — поддакнул Локи.

— Мы вместе туда идем!

Тор положил руку на плечо Локи и не сильно сжал. Брат сглотнул.

— Через десять минут в конюшне, — выдавил Локи, вперив в Тора взгляд.

Тот кивнул и пошел к выходу. Цель загорелась перед внутренним взором так ярко, так жарко, что невозможно было ей сопротивляться.

— Полотенце забыл, воин, — насмешливо окликнул Локи и бросил им в Тора.

***

Когда Тор, обвешанный охотничьими кинжалами и ловушками, с мечом наперевес вошел в конюшню, Локи уже был там и шептал что-то своему коню, поглаживая гриву. Конь мотал головой, словно кивая, тихо фыркал и бил копытом землю в нетерпении. Локи ему улыбался и легко смеялся на каждое фырканье, точно понимал, что тот ему говорит; скормил с ладони маленький кусочек лакомства и приложился лбом к морде, заглядывая в глаза. Тор от такой картины замер посреди конюшни и медленно моргнул.

— Так любишься со своим конем, что аж завидно, — буркнул он, подкравшись со спины. Локи подавился смехом и замер. Кеннет — конь Локи — посмотрел на Тора как-то странно, с превосходством. Хель знает, что такое!

— Ты только попроси, я и тебе лакомство в рот пихну, — зло бросил Локи, но так и не повернулся к Тору лицом, предоставив ему созерцать свой обиженный затылок.

— А если попрошу? — Тор склонился к его уху.

Кеннет взбрыкнул и громко заржал, Локи же прирос к месту, как соляной столб, не обращая внимания на коня.

Тор сам не знал, что на него нашло, но хотелось поиграть. Локи первый предложил эти правила новой игры, а теперь сам же идет на попятную. Наблюдать за этим оказалось очень забавно.

— Кеннету предстоит перейти по межмирной тропе, а он этого не любит, — отстраненно и спокойно поведал Локи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— И часто ты по ним ходил? — решил поддержать брата в светской беседе Тор.

— Дело не в количестве, а в качестве.

Кеннет занервничал и потряс гривой, подтверждая слова хозяина.

— Пару раз все пошло немного не так, как я планировал… — уклончиво пояснил Локи.

— Небось прижали тебя, да? — усмехнулся Тор и был награжден парой горящих ненавистью взглядов — Локи и Кеннета. — Что? Я же в шутку…

— Выводи свою кобылу, — прошипел Локи и снова отвернулся.

Тор мог поклясться, что наглая лошадиная морда, выглядывающая из-за плеча брата, сейчас ехидно усмехается. Что конь, что хозяин — как змеи подколодные, честное слово.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Тор и правда любил змей… И нет, к коню это не имело никакого отношения.

…И они выехали за пределы дворца, когда солнце еще только стелилось по золотым крышам. Легкий, как стрела, Локи понесся вперед на радость вырвавшемуся из стойла Кеннету. Все в Асгарде знали, что младший принц самый ловкий и умелый наездник. Локи любил красоваться: погнать коня галопом по ленте Бивреста, выбивая из нее яркие искры, а потом медленно, смакуя каждое дуновение ветра и впитывая каждый восхищенный взгляд, войти в город.

Тор старался не отставать от брата и не слишком завидовать скорости. Ничего, скоро у него будет Мьельнир, вот тогда полетаем.

Они подошли к ложбине между двух гор, где простирался широкий луг. Солнечные лучи стелились по сочной траве и путались в тумане. Белая пелена парила в воздухе, размывая очертания огромных камней, отколовшихся от гор. Воздух был теплым и сладким, как парное молоко.

Локи придержал коня, и тот недовольно фыркнул, всколыхнув клубившийся вокруг ног туман. Тор подвел своего коня ближе к брату. Они остановились, глубоко вдыхая утренний воздух. Переглянулись, как тогда, на Бивресте. Локи улыбался и жмурился от солнца, его обычно серые глаза с острым, колючим взглядом сейчас сияли зеленью и золотом.

— Тихо… — сказал он.

Тор оторвал взгляд от брата и посмотрел вдаль.

— В самом деле.

Локи задумчиво улыбнулся, снял перчатку с правой руки и закрыл ладонь, оставив внутри пространство, как будто держал что-то маленькое и хрупкое. Прошептал слова заклинания, поднеся руку к губам, и по кисти поползли тонкие, как туман, нити магии, собираясь в центр ладони. Там засветился теплый желтый огонек и вдруг раздалось яркое заливистое птичье щебетание. Локи засмеялся ему в тон и раскрыл ладонь, выпуская на волю маленькую резвую птаху. Она взвилась в небо, огласив своим щебетом всю долину.

— Теперь можем ехать, — сказал Локи. — Она укажет место, где открывается потайная тропа.

Тор ничего не ответил, только кивнул и пришпорил коня.

Птаха крутилась и кувыркалась в небе так, что у Тора скоро голова закружилась и в глазах зарябило, а в голове стоял нескончаемый птичий щебет. Ничего лучше для проводника Локи изобрести не мог. Брат ехал впереди, насвистывая птахе веселый мотивчик. Тор думал, что еще немного, и он пустит в это магическое недоразумение охотничьим кинжалом, лишь бы только не видеть и не слышать, как вдруг надоедливый звук оборвался и птица буквально растворилась в воздухе.

— Быстрее! — крикнул Локи. — Тор, за мной! — и пришпорил Кеннета.

Тор направил коня точно за ним, и через мгновение, пронесшееся радужными вспышками перед глазами, снова услышал приветственный щебет.

— Да что б тебя демоны сгрызли! — не выдержал он, увидев примостившуюся на высохшей ветке птаху. Та замолкла, наклонив голову, и рассматривала его с интересом и, кажется, с обидой. Дожили, Тору уже обиженные птицы мерещатся.

Локи засмеялся и наклонился в седле, чтобы погладить пальцем проводника по голове.

— Не обращай на него внимания, мой хороший, братец с утра нервный, когда не набьет кому-нибудь морду на ристалище.

— Не мог кого потише сотворить? — буркнул Тор.

— Не мог! — «конечно, мог, но это было бы не так весело» — говорил его взгляд. — Он будет дожидаться нас здесь, — Локи снова погладил птицу, и та даже прикрыла яркие золотые глазки.

Ванахейм встретил их зноем и колючим ветром, который бросался песком в лицо. Говорить было трудно, поэтому Локи просто указал рукой в сторону виднеющихся вдали гор, и они помчались галопом по сухой, выжженной равнине.

Больше не было никаких надоедливых птиц, перед глазами Тора мелькал только черный силуэт несущегося во весь дух Локи. Горы терялись за зноем и казались красными, как острый перец, с которым на ужин подают баранину. Тор вспомнил, что не позавтракал, и желудок живо отреагировал на эту мысль.

Высокие обтесанные злым ветром горы выплыли из оранжевого зноя внезапно и резко. Локи указал на глубокое ущелье, и они зашли в него.

— Оставим коней здесь, — объявил Локи.

В ущелье не задувал ветер и воздух в нем был намного прохладнее и свежее. Тор согласился и одним прыжком спешился. Пока привязывали коней за выступающий камень, Локи рассказывал:

— Зверя видели в пещере, которая находится под этой горой. Сейчас здесь сезон песков, когда дует сильный ветер, ваны, что живут в деревеньках на выступах, попрятались в небольшие пещерки и носу не кажут. Но вода есть только ниже, в подземных пещерах, потому что источники, спускающиеся по системе каналов с вершины, пересыхают в это время года. Зверь пользуется тем, что людям нужна вода, и нападает на них.

— Откуда ты это все узнал?

Локи широко улыбнулся.

— То здесь, то там, слова стекаются в общую картину с разных концов дворца, — Тор недоверчиво прищурился. — А еще я немного задержался у покоев матери, когда отец рассказывал ей про первый отряд, — плутовская улыбка стала еще шире.

— Вот прохвост! — шутливо поддел Тор и похлопал брата по спине. Но улыбка быстро спала с лица. — Первый отряд должен быть где-то здесь.

Локи серьезно кивнул и зажег небольшой шар магического огня, отправив его в полет над их головами.

Ваны жили здесь уже много столетий, каждый год вынужденные спускаться за водой в пещеры, когда запасы заканчивались. Должен был существовать какой-то подъемный механизм, но, видимо, зверь оказался достаточно умным, чтобы испортить его и заманить к себе добычу.

Братья быстро нашли старую каменную лестницу, выдолбленную в скале, и стали спускаться по ней. Ступени вели все ниже и ниже, изгибались и выводили на ровные площадки — каменные карманы.

Тору было не по себе. «Это все цвет» — убеждал он себя. Каменная порода здесь была темного багряного оттенка и редкие ручьи воды, стекающие и капающие со стен, напоминали потоки крови. Перед глазами встала картинка с шрамом Локи, и Тор разозлился на самого себя, на брата и на всех подряд. Он попер вперед, сжимая рукоять меча, стараясь злиться на кровожадного зверя где-то там, в темной глубине пещер. Локи безропотно пропустил Тора вперед, следя за тем, чтобы шар горел ровно и ярко. Огибая брата, Тор увидел мелькнувший в его руке длинный кинжал, работы цвергов. Он светился мягким зеленым цветом — зачарованный. Тор усмехнулся и перехватил меч поудобнее. Ему оружие зачаровывать не надо.

— Зверь близко, я чувствую, — шепнул Локи на ухо Тору, тот кивнул.

За очередным поворотом послышался тихий зазывающий плеск воды.

«Ловушка» — поняли братья одновременно и переглянулись.

Придерживая дыхание и ступая как можно тише, они двинулись дальше на зов воды. Тор вовремя вспомнил комментарий Локи по поводу того, что он дышит как чибис, и не удержался от кривой улыбки. Брат же был полностью сосредоточен и напоминал не то дикого кота, готового к прыжку, не то кобру перед атакой, в любом случае что-то опасное и быстрое, как брошенный в цель кинжал.

Раздался треск, характерный сухой треск костей. Локи мгновенно бросил взгляд под ноги Тора, и они оба замерли, подняв друг на друга взгляды со смесью ужаса, отвращения и почти звериного желания мести. Под ногами лежали кости эйнхериев. Но если Тор просто шагнул дальше, поднимая меч, то Локи присмотрелся к костям повнимательнее, даже присел на корточки и дернул Тора за ногу, безмолвно привлекая внимание.

Кости были обугленными, будто их хорошенько прожарили на костре.

Вода всплеснула громче, Тор обернулся.

— Это не зверь… — прошептал Локи.

И в следующий миг был сбит Тором на пол. Над их головами полыхал потолок из чистого пламени. Когда поток иссяк, братья перевернулись на спины, чтобы увидеть возвышающегося над ними огромного огненного дракона. Он дышал пламенем, играя под чешуей лавовыми жилами, и ухмылялся.

— Нет, — пророкотал он так, что стены затряслись. — Я не зверь.

Тор сориентировался быстрее — схватил брата в охапку и прыгнул с ним за выступ в скале. Локи даже не заскулил от боли в спине, только смотрел безумно огромными глазами, полными ужаса. Новая волна пламени разогрела камень так, что одежда на братьях начала тлеть, но это лучше, чем попасть под поток.

— Я — маг. И я ждал в заточении себе подобного так долго! Так долго!!!

Тор прикрыл собой брата от огня, ощущая, как в нем самом поднимается жгучая ярость, застилая глаза, выжигая все другие чувства и эмоции. Этой твари нужен его брат. Но Тор знал, что эта тварь его брата не получит. Потому что Тор его не отдаст. Все просто. Кристально просто.

Локи, кажется, понял направление мыслей (или что там было на самом деле вместо них) Тора, и сжал его руки мертвой хваткой, судорожно качая головой.

«Нет, Тор! Нет! Нам не победить! Не вздумай, остолоп!» — буквально кричал его взгляд.

Тор предвкушающе ухмыльнулся и оттолкнул брата, выскакивая в перерыв между пламяизвержениями. Драконам тоже нужно иногда дышать.

— Ты — жалкая трухлявая курица! — подняв меч, заорал Тор и бросился под ноги твари, собираясь их подсечь, а затем вогнать меч в брюхо. — И моего брата не получишь!

Дракон гулко рассмеялся, не спеша испепелять зарвавшуюся мышь.

— Ты глуп, мальчик!

Тор вогнал меч в толстую кожистую лапу, а вот вытащить уже не смог. Это вмиг его отрезвило, ярость слетела, как черная дымка, оставив на своем месте голое осознание.

«Попали…»

— Ты умрешь быстро, — снисходительно прогремело над самой головой Тора, который все продолжал держать застрявший меч окостеневшими руками. — Но не твой брат, которого я изопью до последней капли жизни.

Он набрал в грудь огня для нового удара…

— Не смей. Угрожать. Моей. Семье.

Тор обернулся. За его спиной стоял Локи.

И Локи был огнем.

Он горел ослепительным белым пламенем; глаза, лицо, руки, даже волосы превратились в костер, черное кожаное облачение сверкало золотом, которого прежде там не было. Сжатые кулаки полыхали особенно сильно. Никаких кинжалов — только огонь.

И Тор, и дракон замерли в совершенно одинаковом ужасе. Тор боялся за брата, дракон, похоже, за свою шкуру. А Локи не боялся ничего. Он медленно шагнул к ним. И перед тем, как Тора ослепила волна боевого магического огня, он успел заметить сухую, жесткую улыбку на губах брата.

Дракон, опаленный огнем, возопил в агонии, сотрясая пещеру, и Локи послал еще одну волну, стирая тварь до последней крошки и магической капли из вселенной.

***

Тор очнулся от кипящего марева и, кажется, застонал. Он ощущал себя так, будто искупался в горящем котле Муспельхейма. Глаза болели, точно их высушили над костром, но Тор сумел продрать веки и разглядеть высокий, черный от копоти потолок пещеры. Теплый мерцающий свет лился откуда-то сзади…

Тор прикрыл веки. Огонь. Огонь. Огонь. Повсюду.

«Локи!»

Это слово заставило мгновенно вскочить, не замечая боли во всем теле. Тор оглянулся. Теплый свет исходил от его брата, тот лежал на спине, раскинув руки, а редкие искры пробегали по его телу, заставляя конвульсивно вздрагивать. Тор подполз ближе и протянул руки к голове Локи, совершенно не боясь обжечься. Руки, казалось, прожгло до костей. Плевать. Тор подтянул брата к себе, уложил его голову на колени и стал хлопать по щекам.

— Локи! Локи, очнись!

Из сухих обожженных губ вырывалось редкое горячее дыхание. Локи лежал неподвижно, и Тор испугался. Так испугался, как никогда в жизни. Локи, его младший братишка, лежит тут и умирает, потому что защитил его, Тора, а Тор не смог, не смог! Из глаз полились слезы и, стоило им упасть на лоб Локи, как они тут же испарились. Тор, не отдавая себе отчета, склонился и, обжигая губы, поцеловал брата в лоб.

— Ну же! Я же тебя убью, если ты сейчас умрешь! Всю Вальгаллу разнесу, но тебя достану, паршивец! Там ты от меня не спрячешься! Не спрячешься!

Яркая искра прошла по телу Локи от самого живота, заставив его судорожно выгнуться и упереться головой в ноги Тора. Локи глубоко с сипом вдохнул, распахнув переливающиеся пламенем глаза, и резко обмяк, как сломанная кукла.

— Нет… Нет, Нет! — закричал Тор, неистово теребя брата за плечи.

Страх и отчаяние парализовали сознание, погружая его все глубже и глубже. Он не слышал, что говорил, что кричал, не понимал, что делает. И был только белый, стирающий все и вся огонь…

— …Тор… Тор… — с трудом разобрал он голос. Мягкий, такой мягкий…

Тор поднял глаза и увидел перед собой мать. Она сидела рядом, на коленях, и протягивала руку, стремясь коснуться его щеки.

— Мама… Локи, он…

— Локи жив. Жив. Ты должен вынести его из пещеры, дорогой, Хеймдалль не сможет направить сюда луч Бивреста. Я верну нам Локи, но только дома.

— Вернешь?..

— Да, — она с горечью улыбнулась, все-таки прикоснулась к его щеке рукой, вторую положив на лоб Локи, — и истаяла.

Тор сглотнул, так и продолжая смотреть на то место, где только что сидела его мать. Локи жив… она сказала… она не станет врать своему сыну. Облегчение было такой силы, что Тор не выдержал и громко рассмеялся, обняв брата за голову. И… не почувствовал ожога. Локи был холодным и с каждой секундой становился все холоднее и холоднее. Страх снова подступил к горлу, но Тор теперь знал, что делать, и не позволил ледяному страху захватить себя. Он поднял брата на руки и пошел к каменной лестнице.

***

Подниматься приходилось в полной темноте, практически на ощупь, Тор не раз спотыкался, но каким-то чудом удерживал их обоих от падения. Его будто кто-то вел на невидимой нити, указывая верные дороги на развилках, поддерживая, помогая, иногда даже шепча что-то неразборчивое. Через плотно сжатые губы Тор не проронил ни слова.

Локи так и не пришел в сознание, да к тому же стал намного тяжелее себя обычного, а еще холод… холод окутывал его тело и кусал Тора за пальцы и грудь. Это было странно, но Тор не мог себе позволить думать о чем-то, кроме того, что его брат жив и он, Тор, должен его спасти.

Как он вышел из пещеры, Тор не запомнил. В памяти отложились звуки: безумное ржание Кеннета, увидевшего своего хозяина, топот копыт, отразившийся от стен,  
пересиливший вой ветра крик, посланный в суровое ванахеймское небо.

Тор оказался на полу Обсерватории и почему-то долго не выпускал брата из рук. Мать коснулась его лба рукой. Тор разжал объятия, и его руки задрожали.

В память врезался вопрос, невысказанный вслух: почему у Локи синяя кожа?..

***

Покои Локи снова утопали в темноте, только тусклая свечка дрожала, все еще сопротивляясь ей. Хозяин покоев лежал в белой ночной сорочке на шелковых простынях, укрытый одеялом по грудь, и мирно спал. Так сказала мать.

Тор, тайно прокравшийся сюда, стоял у изножья, придерживая каждый вдох и выдох, чтобы не разбудить брата. Брата…

Кожа Локи в темноте была синей, как воды глубокого горного озера. По лбу и груди расползлись линии. В какой-то момент Тору захотелось вцепиться в них зубами и разодрать, как швы на неудобном одеянии. Где-то там прятался Локи, его Локи. Тор ненавидел эту игру всем сердцем…

— Мама… — прошептал Тор, почувствовав легкий ветерок, который принес знакомый сладкий и одновременно горький запах.

Мать дотронулась до его волос и опустила руку.

— Локи…

— Твой брат.

Тишина приняла эти слова в себя.

— На нем проклятье? — осторожно спросил Тор.

— Нет.

Он кивнул. И остался стоять на посту.

В темноте послышалось шуршание легкой ткани — мать подошла к изголовью и присела на край.

— Он спит? — задал следующий вопрос Тор.

— Телом — да, спит. Разумом… я не могу заглянуть и узнать, что творится в его душе, как бы не желала.

— Это из-за огня, да? — догадался Тор. — Локи… он будто принял огонь в себя…

Мать положила пальцы на лоб Локи у самых волос.

— Да, из-за огня. То, что ты видел в пещере — инициация боевого мага, слияние с огнем. Но Локи… не простой маг и ас только наполовину.

— Локи рассказывал… — Тор опустил голову, зажмурив глаза. — Змеи, что обитают в сердце Йотунхейма. Они считали его своим, но я подумал… я подумал, что это просто кошмар! Локи в детстве снились кошмары, он приходил ко мне, но никогда не рассказывал… все забывал на утро…

— Я знаю, дорогой, знаю, — мать тяжело вздохнула, и Тор увидел в чертах ее лица такую горькую нежность, что захотелось ее обнять, но что-то мешало сдвинуться с места даже на полшага. — Он забывал все по моей воле. Я хотела его уберечь.

— А сейчас? Сейчас он забудет?

Ответа не было.

Локи что-то пробормотал сквозь сон и сбросил с головы руку Фригги, заметавшись по подушке. Тор подался вперед, надеясь, что Локи скоро проснется, и вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла рука матери.

— Тор, — она позвала проникновенно, так что у Тора сердце сжалось. — Если Локи не вспомнит, поклянись, что никогда не расскажешь ему.

Тор замер — мать смотрела серьезно и строго. Локи с постели издал тихий протяжный стон, и Тор обеспокоенно метнулся к нему взглядом.

— Клянусь. Локи мой брат, всегда им был и всегда будет.

Фригга мягко улыбнулась и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Он спас меня, защитил, сказав, что эта тварь не смеет угрожать его семье. А я защищу его.

Тор наклонился и взялся руками за резное деревянное изножье, буравя взглядом лоб брата. Нет уж, Локи от него не спрячется за этой синей кожей, а Тор его не отпустит.

Мать снова села у изголовья, положив руки на лоб Локи, удерживая его от метаний по кровати, Тор видел, как под ее пальцами сплетается тонкая магическая сеть. Локи резко вздохнул, когда золотые нити полностью оплели его тело, и распахнул глаза. Красные, как кровь. Но Тор смотрел в них спокойно. Красные и красные, пусть будут, не смертельно, это все равно глаза его Локи, даже если они будут черные, как бездна. И Локи всегда будет его младшим братом и ядовитой хитрющей змеей, даже если его кожа синего цвета.

…Мама сказала, что помогла Локи вырваться из ледяного плена (Тор красочно представил ледяных змей, которые схватили его брата, и захотел поотрубать этим змеям головы) и теперь он спит не только телом, но и разумом. Просто спит.

Когда она ушла, Тор забрался на кровать к брату и сел у него в ногах. Локи ворочался и сбивал одеяло ногами; обхватил руками подушку, обернувшись вокруг нее. Недовольно сморщил нос, поджав пальцы ног. «Должно быть, ему холодно», — догадался Тор и накрыл брата одеялом, завернув в него с макушки до пят. Вдруг нестерпимо захотелось его потрогать, какая у него кожа? Она только цветом отличается? Насколько холодная?

Тор подполз поближе и осторожно протянул руку ко лбу, как будто Локи мог его в любой момент укусить. Кожа оказалась действительно холодной, как лед, и шершавой, намного грубее, бледные полосы выделялись как рубцы. После инициации, как сказала мать, шрам на спине Локи затянулся, но Тор знал, что ответить за свои решения ему еще предстоит, когда Локи поправится.

Тор поцеловал самый кончик носа Локи, которым он тут же смешно передернул, и шепнул на ухо:

— Ответ вместе держать будем, братец.

Локи нервно лягнул ногой, и Тор засмеялся.

***

Тор проснулся оттого, что на него кто-то смотрит. Локи сидел, опираясь кулаками в кровать, и действительно смотрел, непонимающе и как-то взволнованно. Тор смотрел на него в ответ, краем сознания отметив, что кожа у брата обычная. Игра в гляделки продолжалась до тех пор, пока Локи не выдохнул, падая на подушки.

— Сработало… — сказал он и прикрыл глаза. — Слава богам, сработало…

— Ты о чем это? — спросил Тор.

Локи сглотнул, с трудом протолкнув слюну по горлу.

— Ты… ты был у его лапы и не собирался убегать, остолоп, и я… боялся, что задену тебя огнем, что защита не сработает или не выдержит.

И тут Тор понял, что вообще-то должен был умереть вместе с драконом, но почему-то не умер. Теперь понятно, почему. Трюк со щитом. Вот прохвост и как успел только!

— А брат-то у меня теперь настоящий боевой маг! — с широкой улыбкой сообщил Тор, наклоняясь к нему. — Мама сказала, что ты прошел инициацию.

Глаза у Локи (зеленые, такие зеленые и яркие, как изумруды) неверяще распахнулись.

— Правда?

— Да правда, правда!

На губах Локи расцвела счастливая улыбка, как тогда, на мосту, и он внезапно бросился на Тора, перекатывая его на спину и нависая сверху.

— Теперь я воин и маг! — ликующе сказал он «поверженному» в кроватном бою брату. — А у тебя даже щетина не растет!

— Растет! — горячо возразил Тор. — Вот, пощупай!

Локи опустил взгляд на его подбородок, на губы, и улыбка его потускнела, глаза снова потемнели, взгляд стал горячим, и Тор сглотнул. Локи наклонился к нему, зажмурив глаза, как будто в воду прыгает, и поцеловал. Тор ответил с пылом, обхватил брата руками, прижимая к себе, и успел подумать, что вот так ему очень хорошо, прежде чем снова улетел за пределы Иггдрасиля вместе с Локи.

Вернулся он, когда почувствовал, как Локи мелко дрожит. На языке появился соленый вкус. Тор обхватил ладонями его лицо и заставил посмотреть на себя. Глаза у брата были красными, но от слез.

— Локи?..

— Я воин, а ты идиот, — с горьким смешком сказал он, заломив брови. — Зачем ты вышел из укрытия, он же… — Локи запнулся на полуслове, поджав губы, будто боялся произнести эти слова. — Он мог убить тебя мгновенно, и я бы ничего не успел сделать. Совсем ничего, понимаешь?!

Тор положил его голову к себе на грудь и крепко обнял за плечи.

— Эта тварь сказала, что отберет тебя у меня. А я никому не позволю это сделать. Так и знай.

Локи ткнулся носом в ключицу, со смиренным отчаянием пробормотав «бестолочь», но Тор не обиделся.

Они лежали так, в обнимку, пока Локи не успокоился. Тор гладил его плечи и спину через тонкую ткань сорочки, каждый раз с облегчением замечая, что жуткого шрама больше нет, что все закончилось.

— Найдем тебе нового дракона, — тихо сказал Локи, и Тор услышал затаенное веселье в его голосе.

— Этот был каким-то неправильным… — хмыкнул он. — Мне нужен правильный дракон.

— Да, Мьельниры только за правильных драконов выдают, — поддакнул Локи. — А этот и вовсе не драконом был, а магом. Как я. Он только обернулся огнедышащей тварью, чтобы быть непобедимым, но против боевого огня ничто не может устоять.

— Как он вообще там оказался?

— Ты же слышал, он был в заточении долгие годы, возможно, века, но, видимо, сумел пробить защиту своей клетки, а вот чтобы выйти из горы, которая тоже была зачарована — я заметил охранные руны у входа в пещеру, — ему нужно было больше силы.

— И он заманил нас…

Локи кивнул.

— Наверняка есть какие-то упоминания в ванских легендах о злом маге, нужно…

…Локи говорил и говорил, ему хотелось рассказывать легенды и истории; потом сказал, что настоящих боевых магов, способных справиться с огнем, почти не осталось, поэтому боевой огонь считается неуправляемым («эти идиоты пытаются им повелевать, а нужно слиться, передать ему часть себя»). Тор лениво слушал мягкий голос и плавную речь, стараясь не уплыть в сон. И было так хорошо и тепло. Брат был здесь, рядом, и не прятался от Тора, а все остальное — не важно.


End file.
